Unseen
by Cho-Kun
Summary: Max is having these weird visions where she pops up, unseen, in the middle of Dylan's and Jeb's conversations. Worse, she's starting to like Dylan, and Dylan is starting to like her. Fang is not very happy about this and is determined to get Max back.
1. Perfect Matches and Other Businesses

Dylan POV

It happened again. This time in the green house. I was holding the frail little herbs when I walked in. As soon as I did my vision blurred. My head starting to ache and I dropped I dropped the plants. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands. I screamed. The pain subsided as fast as it came and I got up. I looked up and everything was a different tint . . . more . . . white? When I looked to the front of the little room I saw a faint picture of a man and woman smiling and gardening. But the man wasn't Jeb. It was me.

Jeb told me that some of us mutant children are late bloomers but I'm 15. Shouldn't I have my powers already? I sighed and looked at Jeb. I had to tell him what just happened. I headed over to him.

"Jeb?" I asked, my voice quivering, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Yeah Dylan?" He didn't even look up from his work in the kitchen.

"Well . . . You know how you said that some of us were late bloomers and that there are a variety of powers available to us?"

"Come sit down." Jeb pulled out a chair for me to have a seat. "Now, what happened?"

"Well . . . when I went into the greenhouse something really weird happened." I started to explain

"And that would be . . .?" Jeb asked, wanting to know more.

"Well you know how you get déjà? You feel like you've done something before? It was kind of opposite that. It was like . . . something that's going to happen to me . . . in my future."

"Dylan, what did you see?"

"I saw . . . a man and a woman. Gardening. And the man . . . was me." I said trying to find the right words. "Now that I hear myself say that it sounds really stupid."

"No, it doesn't. At all." Jeb was always reassuring me on things.

"Well . . . do you think that's what my power is? To see the future?"

Max POV

The pain and the pictures subsided and I could finally get up. When I did, I wasn't where I thought I should be. Instead of being cradled in Fang's strong arms with mom's concerned face and Ella next to her awaiting my arrival back to consciousness I was back at the E house. And I wasn't alone.

"Dylan." I cringed when I heard Jeb's voice. "We need to talk . . ." His voice trailed off at the end. He was looking right at me. I panicked and started frantically looking for a place to hide. There was none. The boy he had called Dylan turned around while I was looking down.

"What ya lookin' at?" He asked. His voice reminded me of Fangs and Iggy's combined.

'Can he really not see me?' I thought to myself. I looked up and immediately wish I hadn't. My jaw dropped. This kid was make-me-throw-up cute. He was tan with dark brown curly hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes you will ever see. And he had **MUSCLE.**

"Um . . . no-nothing" Jeb stuttered, "The lights must have been playing tricks on me." He shook his head quickly. "Anyways, we need to talk Dylan." He said turning back to the boy.

"What about? Does it have to do with my vision?" Vision? This guy could see the future? I shrugged. If he ever became a flock member that could come in real handy with the erasers and all.

"Yes, the man in your vision was in fact you. And the girl was this girl." He help up a picture of some chick. I squinted to see better. It was me. "This is Max. She was made for you. Dylan, she's your perfect match." I gasped. Perfect match? But . . . I thought Fang was my perfect match!

"Well you thought wrong." My annoying voice said. I rolled my eyes but before I could reply with some snobby comment like 'Who asked you' the pain came back and I crumpled to the ground. Fainting. Again.

Jeb POV

I could have sworn I saw Max. Standing in the front room looking as confused as I felt.

"Um . . . no-nothing." I said not very convincingly. "The lights must have been playing tricks on me." I shook my head to clear my mind. "Anyways, we need to talk."

"About what? Does it have to do with my vision?" Dylan asked. He was a smart kid.

"Yes. The man in your vision was in fact you," I said, fumbling through my wallet for that picture. "And the girl was this girl." I held up the picture of Max. "She was made for you. Dylan, she's your perfect match." Dylan just stared at the picture. No emotion on his face at all.

"She's hot." He finally said, shrugging. I sighed and put the picture of my only daughter down.

"I'm not quite sure I'm okay with you calling my daughter 'hot' yet." I was using my best father tone. His jaw dropped.

"She's your DAUGHTER?"

Fang POV

I was cradling Max in my arms feeling like I was going to cry. This was longest she's ever been out and everyone was worried it would be the last. Everyone was in tears. Even Gazzy. I was the only one holding up and I didn't know how long that would last.

"Mmmm. . ." Max was stirring. Everyone ran over to her.

"Max?"

"Max you okay?"

"Max are you awake?" she was starting to sit up. "Max! We were getting so worried! Are you okay? I hope you feeling better now that you're waki-"

"NUDGE SHUT UP!" Gazzy yelled.

Max was starting to smile, and then she started giggling, then laughing, then cracking up. This made everyone else crack up.

"What. Ha. Are we. Ha. Laughing about?" Gazzy asked in between gasping breaths.

"I don't know." Max said finally calming down. We all finally stopped.

"Um. . ." Max started when it was finally quiet. "Can I talk to you Fang?"

**A/N I know I described Dylan wrong but that's cause I wasn't describing the real Dylan, I was describing my Dylan. As you can tell, this is a Mylan instead of Fax but I kind of like Mylan better so. . . .Don't hurt me! Um . . . yeah. Please comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, thanks for reading [=**


	2. Hurtful Words

A/N: Okay, I put this off WAAAAAAY too long . Like . . . longer than Sararuhh77 too long. But here it is and my little sister wants credit here for helping me with typing part of this while I was busy learning how to make dinner for my family. This is a lot more important, just saying. Hah, LOVE YOU ARIYK! And thank you for helping me. Okay so I would like some constructive criticism, if that wouldn't be so bad. And how about a contest? Okay, so the first person to give me a title for the next chapter gets to be in the story! WOOHT! Hah, but seriously, I need help for another chapter. Okay, this is really long so I hope you like it! Read on!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum ride OTL as much as I wish I did, none of these characters are mine. They are the writing genius's name James Patterson.

Chapter 2:

Hurtful words

Max POV

"Umm . . . I don't know how to start." I looked up at Fang.

"How about, we don't talk and instead . . ." Fang leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"No, you don't get it! This could change the lives of the entire flock, Fang!" He kept cool, as usual.

"What happened when you were out?" He asked calmly.

"Umm . . ." I trailed off. "I went back to the place that we thought had fallen off a cliff. I went to the E house." For about a second fang's eyes widened, he quickly recovered. I paused to make it more dramatic. "And I wasn't alone."

"Who was there?" I was scared of what Fang might do when I told him.

". . . Jeb." His muscles tensed at the dreaded name.

"What was _he_ doing there?" He sounded mad. He cleared his throat. "I mean, why was he there?" I wondered how he had calmed down so fast.

"There was a kid with him. I think he was one of us." I looked up to see his reaction.

"Who was it?"

"Some kid our age." I pointed to me, Fang and the invisible Iggy whom we knew wasn't there. "His name was Dylan." Fang cringed.

"I've heard that name." Fang said plainly. "Some white coats mentioned him last time we were at the school." I looked at him confused.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" Usually Fang told me these things.

"I kind of got side tracked. You know, getting us out?"

"Oh yeah . . . that." Fang smirked. "Well there's more." I said. Cautiously.

" And what would that be?" Fang asked.

Fang POV

Max bit her lip. "I-uhh-umm-hmm" Max never stuttered.

"Max, what is it?" She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Jeb said he was my perfect match." Max couldn't tell, but inside I was freaking out.

_What did she mean perfect match? Jeb always told us we were made for each other! He must have lied to Dylan . . . Or he lied to us. But why would he lie to us? Well it is Jeb . . ._

_"Daaaaaaang Fang! You sound like NUDGE!" _Angle said in my head. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

_"Angle, get out of my head, please."_

_ "Fiine . . ."_ She said stubbornly.

"Umm . . . Fang? You there?" Max was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head to zone back in.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out." I said, still in a trance. "I can't believe it . . ." I trailed off.

"I know. I don't understand it. He always said we were perfect matches . . . but either way," She started to smile. "I still love you. And no one else will ever change that." She leaned in to kiss me.

Dylan POV

I gasped and sat up in my bed. Sweating. There is NO way that could have really happened. Max was MINE. Not that scrawny dude she just hugged! I need to ask Jeb . . . but apparently he's been known to lie. Can I trust him? I'll have to.

I got up and walked into the kitchen where I knew he would be.

"Jeb . . . I know it's late but it's kind of important."

"What is it now?" He asked looking up from his laptop.

"Who's Fang?" Jeb sighed.

"How did you hear about him?"

"I had a dream . . . and all I saw was—err, heard was 'Jeb always told us we were perfect matches, but either way I still love you. And no one can change that.'"

Jeb POV

I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't. To tell you the truth, when I was making Dylan here for my daughter, I forgot I had already made Fang . . . well now I feel guilty.

"Umm . . ." I started. "Fang was made to be Max's best friend. Not boyfriend." I flinched at boyfriend. Such a strange concept, My max having a boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. So you really expect me to believe that her BEST FRIEND in the WHOOOOOOOOOLE world is a GUY? Really? I'm not stupid, but I was a mistake."

"Wha – how could you say that? You were no mistake, yes Fang was originally supposed to be her perfect match, but I knew I could do better. So I did." I said motioning to Dylan.

Dylan POV

Oh. SO I was the better version. Hah, I like this.

"So you made me? How long after Fang?"

"Not very, only about six months after."

"Oh, not too bad." I was okay with this answer. "Well I'm going to sleep, night." I got up and headed to my room, feeling much better than before.

Jeb POV

I was lying through my teeth. The worst part? Dylan was right, he was a mistake. This is going to become a battle of the matches. This will be interesting to watch. I got up and went to my room. I needed to catch up on sleep.

Fang POV

"Oh Fang, I looooooove you!" Angel laughed in my head. "You soooooo want her to say that." I could sense her smiling.

"Get out and stay out, Angel."

"Fiiine," and her presence left.

"Now where were we?" I said turning back to Max.

"Right about here." She moved in for a kiss. As our lips touched my heart skipped a beat. As much as I hated to admit it, Angel was right. I loved Max so much and I wanted her to love me back, and admit it. She pulled away and I tried not to look disappointed. I succeeded, barely. Max smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my arm around her waist. She pulled away.

"I just can't get that boy out of my head. . ."

"What are you trying to say, Max?" I already knew, I just didn't want to admit it.

"I- I think we should take a break. Just so I can clear my head. I love you. Don't ever forget it."

"You mean, we're breaking up?" I was stunned she actually said that.

"I'm sorry." She was fighting back the tears, I could tell. "It's not like I'm moving out. I'm still in the next room over." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess." I said looking down. I let my wall drop. Even though I know I can drop it any time with Max, I still think I have to try harder to impress her. And she just broke up with me. This has officially become the worst day ever.

A/N I know, I know, you probably hate me right now, but please keep reading this ! I promise it will be all right ! So, constructive criticism and remember the contest ! Hope you liked it!

Love,


	3. Authors Note

A/N Okay so congratulations to Sophia, my only question is what do you want your screen name to be, or do you want it to be Sophia? And, I will probably be using your title also. So with that I will be updating soon I just need that one piece of information before I can. So, thanks for reading !

Love, Cho-Kun!


	4. Do I Love You?

**A/N Sorry guys for taking so long to update but I have four reasonable excuses.**

**I am probably the worst procrastinator you will ever meet.**

**My internet has been down for a month or two and**

**Guys, writers block is the most evil force in evil forces. I swear, it is so dumb, but I got stuck on probably the easiest part of this chapter**

**School just started so I've been caught up in that.**

**Okay, now that that is taken care of ((hahah that looks kind of funny . . .)) I hope this chapter makes sense . . . it was even kind of confusing in my head so I hope you understand it. ((Ariyk and Sararuhh77 I am not talking to you guys since you all ready know the main plot)) **

**Also I need the next chapter title so . . . the 1****st**** person to give me a title will . . . get the first two chapter of my book I guess . . . and the 2****nd**** will get the first. ((Again, Ariyk and Sararuhh77 not you cause you can read it whenever)) so Hope you like it.**

**Finally, one two new OC's, one of which is hard to pronounce. The first is Sophia, and the second is Kyira ((Key-eye-ruh)). Just thought I'd help you guys with that. Read on.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cho-kun: okay, obviously I don't own Maximum Ride I mean this is a fan fiction isn't it?**

**Dylan: Hey, you could be writing a fan fiction on your own story . . . Like another part you want to add.**

**Cho-kun: You mean like . . . another book? Why wouldn't I just write another book. Besides, I'm a girl 12 year old school girl.**

**Dylan: Really? You're that young?**

**Cho-kun: Pfft no. My brother just wishes he had used that more often.**

**Dylan: Okay, good, 'cause that would be awkward.**

**Sammy: Just a tad.**

**Cho-Kun: Sammy, where did you come from?**

**Sammy: Umm . . . your book.**

**Cho-Kun: . . .**

**Dylan: (: Oh, so you do have a book.**

**Cho-kun: Okay, fine. Yes I do. BUT IT'S NOT MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Chapter Three

Do I Love You?

Max POV

"Kay, bye mom, Ella and I are going to the mall!" I yelled grabbing my keys.

"Max, can I come? I really need some new clothes. Like, all of my shirts are ripped and dirty from running and all of my jeans I grew out of like a month ago. And it's getting warmer anyways, so I need summer clothes, and new shoes and-,"

"Sorry, Nudge but it's kind of a sister day, maybe some other time." I saw her face drop.

"All right, can we go next week?" She asked, getting excited. I paused.

"Umm . . . I'll think about it." I started to turn around.

"Okay bye Max! Bye Ella!" Nudge waved.

"So, first we're going to Forever 21, then American Eagle, oh and we need to go to Victoria's Secret, we both need new swim suits. Then we need to go to Rue 21." Ella was rambling about where we had to go.

"Umm . . . Yeah, I'm not going into any of those stores, for anything. If you haven't noticed, you're kind of ten times more girly than me."

Exactly! We're trying to fix that. Oh, we HAVE to go to the new Abercrombie. I have been DYING to go there." I looked at my sister with one eye brow raised.

"How about this, we go to Macy's for swim suits, American Eagle for jeans, and Pac Sun for shirts and tank tops?" I heard her sigh and smiled.

"Well what about shoes, huh? Or dresses, what are we gonna do for those?"

"Umm, yeah I think I'll stick with my 400's and some vans. As for dresses? Not happening." My sister started to pout.

"But Maaaaaaax! Freshman is coming up and I've been hearing Fang mumble under his breath how he's gonna ask you. And sorry to break it to ya, hun, but you need a dress for that." I gasped is surprise.

_Oh my gosh, what part of we need a break does he not understand?_

I'm glad I never had to answer that question because we had just pulled into a parking spot. I sat back and closed my eyes, in thought. Ella did not have the same idea. She got up and was ready for some shopping.

"Come on Max! Aren't we gonna go? We have a lot of ground to cover and not that long to do it in!" I sighed and looked at her, longingly.

"Gove me a second please. I have to think over this."

"Think over what? It's not like you're going to break up with Fang or anything." She laughed a little at the end. I just looked at her and her eyes widened. "Are you?"

"Ella, it's a done deal. If I go to Freshman with anyone, it'll be with Sophia." Her shoulders slumped.

"Max, why did you do that? You and Fang were MADE for each other! LITTERALLY! You can't just break up with him like 'oh I don't think we're PM's anymore'! You just can't 'cause it's never gonna happen! And-," I stopped her.

"Actually, that's kind of why I broke up with him. I'm not sure if he is my perfect match. I mean, haven't you wondered, even a little bit what I saw when I was passed out?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess I thought that if you wanted me to know you would tell me." She looked up at me, innocently.

"Well look around you Ella. Where are we? Would I ever really want to go to the mall unless it was for something important?" She gasped in realization.

"So you _will_ tell me! Oh, now I'm excited!"

"Then what are we waiting for? I think we have some shopping to do." I winked at her and got up, out of the car.

~Lineeee Breaaaaak~

"Come on, you need to try on these dresses," Ella was pushing me into a dressing room. Against my will, isn't there a law or something against that?

Ella had forced me to go across the way to the dresses instead of the guys t-shirts in JC Penny. I was not very happy about that. Now she was making me put on a scratchy, poofy prom dress. Yuck.

"Ella, how the heck do you put this thing on?" I was just looking at it, trying to figure out how you were supposed to wear it. It's not like there were any sleeves or anything.

"Want me to come in and help you?" My eyes widened and the thought. I shuddered.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just figure it out."

About five minutes later it was on and I was okay with showing Ella it. I walked out of the changing room and watched her as her eyes widened.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"No! Oh my gosh, Max! You look _amazing_!" I sighed.

"Great, even worse. Ella, I can't stand wearing this dress for five minutes, how am I supposed to wear it all night? I would like something less . . . tooly, If anything at all." I pointed to all the tool at the bottom. "It's just scratchy and uncomfortable."

"Fine I'll go over and look-," That's all I heard before my eyes got really wide when I saw one of the workers.

"Ella, we have to go." I said with a low voice, going back in to change as fast as possible.

"But Max! We just got here!" I came out pulling my shirt over my tank top.

"Yes, and now we are leaving." I grabbed her hand and walked past the girl as fast as I could drag Ella across the store to the exit.

_ Please don't see us, _PLEASE_ don't see us. _I was thinking as we walked. I wasn't so lucky. The girl whipped around with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Don't think you can get away from me that fast, Ride." I sighed and turned around.

"What is it _this _time, Sophia?" Sophia was one of the eraser girls who swooned over Ari, even though he was way too young for any of them. "Ari trying to kill me again? Yeah, big surprise." I stated, bored.

"Not. Even. Close." Okay, now she looked pissed. My eyes widened. Mad erasers, not something you want to be near. She came up and grabbed me, hatred and longing in her eyes. "Where is Kyira?" I was stumped. I had no idea who the heck Kyira was.

"Umm . . . I don't know who you're talking about?" I asked, looking puzzled.

"YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS MY SISTER?" She screamed in my face.

"I- I don't know! I didn't even know you _had _a sister!" She started to transform and looked around at all of the people. She glared at me and started tearing me through people, going outside. I was holding onto Ella, for my life.

The second we got outside she threw me onto the ground and spat on my face. "Don't lie to me Maximum Ride, I know you're lying. Where are you keeping my sister and why would you torture a young girl that way?" She yelled at me. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down with her foot. I heard a little snap and Ella gasped and jumped. I whimpered in pain.

"For the last time . . . I don't know what talking about." My voice was raspy. She was fully transformed now. I finally got up. Mistake number one. As soon as I did, she lunged for me. As soon as she lunged, I tried to kick her in the stomach. Mistake number two. That little snap happened to be my ribs and when I tried to kick her I fell back down and she was now on top of me, looking blood thirsty.

"I'll give you one more chance, Ride. Where is she? Answer truthfully, or pay."

"I don't know where she is. And I don't know who she is. And I'm telling the truth." Mistake number three. I saw her fist come down and felt a pain on my nose. Then everything went black.

~Line break ! Imma name this one Mort!~

The first person I saw when I woke up, I recognized in a second. It was Dylan. He was standing above me, looking in awe. When he saw I woke up, he backed up, but he was still looking at me.

"Uh- Dylan?" I asked, my voice tired and raspy. I could taste the blood in my mouth. When I said his name his eyes widened, but he nodded. I smiled weakly. "We finally meet."

"Shh, don't talk. Don't waste your energy. The ambulance is coming and your sister is going to get your family." I nodded, as well as I could. "Can I ask you something?" I grunted as a response, trying to say yes. Luckily he got that. "Are you Max?" He sounded slightly scared, as if he had just made a fool of himself. He didn't.

I nodded again and tried to sit up. I felt a sharp pain on my ribs. I lied back down. He smiled.

"You are? Oh my gosh, seriously? Wait, you all ready know who I am? I thought you loved Fang?" I looked at him quizzically.

"How did you know that?" I realized I couldn't open my mouth very well.

"Oh . . . I uhh . . ."

"You saw me, didn't you? Just like how I saw you?"

"You saw me? When? Where? Did you hear-," I cut him off.

"Jeb? Yeah I heard him. I think I'm supposed to love you."

**A/N Guys, I still feel really bad ! But, please don't hate me. I did update ! No matter how long I take, I will update, I promise. I am NOT giving up on this. Okay, so remember the contest and please review! Any graham crackers would be nice, I know there's a lot . . . oh well, I'm not the best writer ever. Anyways, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews cause seriously, I haven't been getting many, which is kind of pathetic. . . so PLEASE review!**

**Love,**

**Cho-Kun**


End file.
